US 2016/170389 A1 discloses using an external programming terminal to program smart buttons.
US 2015/332586 A1 discloses using a graphical user interface to program smart buttons.
Connected lighting refers to a system of one or more luminaires which are controlled not by (or not only by) a traditional wired, electrical on-off or dimmer circuit, but rather by using a data communications protocol via a wired or more often wireless connection, e.g. a wired or wireless network. Typically, the luminaires, or even individual lamps within a luminaire, may each be equipped with a wireless receiver or transceiver for receiving lighting control commands from a lighting control device according to a wireless networking protocol such as ZigBee, Wi-Fi or Bluetooth (and optionally also for sending status reports to the lighting control device using the wireless networking protocol). The lighting control device may take the form of a user terminal, e.g. a portable user terminal such as a smartphone, tablet, laptop or smart watch; or a static user terminal such as a desktop computer or wireless wall-panel. In such cases the lighting control commands may originate from an application running on the user terminal, either based on user inputs provided to the application by the user through a user interface of the user terminal (e.g. a touch screen or point-and-click interface), and/or based on an automatized function of the application. The user equipment may send the lighting control commands to the luminaires directly, or via an intermediate device such as a wireless router, access point or lighting bridge.
Home automation systems are now being proposed in which the functionality of the system can be managed by end-users, such as to enable the user him- or herself to define what switches and/or sensors will trigger what luminaires to exhibit what behavior. For example an application (or “app”) running on a mobile user terminal such as a laptop, tablet, smartphone or smart watch, or a status user terminal such as a desktop computer, may be used by non-technical users to configure the behavior of an automated home lighting system.